


400 LUX

by antiangst



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiangst/pseuds/antiangst
Summary: A lux is a unit of measurement for light and illumination, and a sunrise or sunset is about 400 lux on a clear day.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 24





	1. 400 lux

[ **_**“we’re never done with killing time, can I kill it with you?”** _ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6rjtB7KSIiJ6v9vrACMlqF?si=9lO2jNYPTZ6AtESRBAZQ0g)

MINJEONG.

_Do I like her?_ I often ask myself that. I wonder what these fluttering feelings are. I wonder why my heart feels alive the most at the break of dawn, I wonder why out of all the hazel orbs I get to see every single day, hers are my favorite. I wonder if I like her enough for me to leave my apartment at 3 in the morning just to watch her race in the suburb of Seoul.

I wonder.

As I made my way through the crowd of people to get myself a seat at my favorite spot by the front row, I could already see a familiar raven-haired standing by the barricade, as if she’s waiting for someone. “You’re here again.” She greets as soon as she saw me approaching, sporting her signature smirk that I kinda grew fond of.

“I was bored.” I responded nonchalantly, but we both know damn well that was a lie.

So she smiles. “That’s what you always say.”

“Yeah, whatever. Why are you still here? The race is about to start.” I spat out, ignoring the tingling feeling on my chest. I feel like my heart’s going to burst soon.

“I wanted to see you before I warm up.” She confesses, and it took everything in me to not break into a smile. _Do I like her?_ I ask myself once again, this euphoric feeling I get whenever I see her, is this because I like her?

“What are you thinking about?” Jimin’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts. “Nothing.” I simply replied, but inside, I am panicking, so I shifted the topic to something else. “Well, now that you saw me you can go now.”

“Yeah.” she laughs, and I can’t help but notice the little changes on her face whenever she does that.“I’ll see you later.” with one last wave, she retreats back to the garage, just in time for the race to finally start and I could only sigh in relief as I got myself a break from these thoughts.

It was almost 5AM when I got out of the venue, just in time for sunrise, _like always._ A familiar sports car stops in front of me. The driver pulls the window down, revealing the raven-haired I’ve been waiting for. “Shall we go?” she smiles at me for the nth time this morning, and at this point, I’m just wondering how I’m still alive.

Before I could jump out of the gutter, she steps out of the vehicle to open the passenger’s door, something she has never done ever since we met. Thinking it was nothing but a kind gesture, I slid to the shotgun seat and within a minute, we were out in the city of Seoul.

The drive was silent that I had nothing to think about but the damsel sitting beside me. And here comes those thoughts again. _Do I like her?_ I wonder as I watch the sun slowly painting the sky with a tinge of yellow and orange, comparing it to the way she suddenly brought color to my life. I shouldn’t be feeling this way, this should be nothing more than a friendly getaway before the break of dawn, but why? The sun is up the sky but when I look at the woman beside me--there’s the sun. Warm, delicate, breathtaking, and blinding to the point that I wouldn’t think twice of touching and burning myself just to reach her.

“Minjeong.” her voice snaps me out of my thoughts once again. God how many times have I zoned out this morning?

I hummed in response. “You’re smiling like a fool.” she uttered, eyes focused on the road but the smile on her lips tells me she was looking at me awhile ago.

“It’s nothing.”

“That’s what you always say.”

-

We stopped by a 24/7 diner where we usually eat and first met, where the owner got familiar with us and our usual orders--even our seat by the window where you could see the sunrise.

“Aren’t you tired of this?” the question pops out of nowhere that I thought I was just hearing things, but when I looked up to see her, a pair of feline eyes were looking back at me.

“Tired of what?” I replied, trying to keep my cool. What does it mean? Is she genuinely asking me if I’m tired of this setup or she’s getting tired of this setup and needs a reason to end whatever this is? Wait, does that even make any difference?

“Aren’t you tired of me?”

_Am I tired of you? No._

_Am I tired of this setup of not knowing what ground whatever we have stands? Yes._

But I don’t have the guts to say that. Because I don’t even know if we’re standing on the same ground and longing for the same thing.

“No, why?”

“Nothing. I’m just curious.” she sighs, and maybe I’m reaching, but the smile on her lips makes me think I said the right thing.

“What about you?” I asked, I can’t help but get curious.

“No. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of spending sunrises with you.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

-

By the time we reached my apartment, the streets are starting to get swarmed by people going to work.

“Are you coming tomorrow?” she asks with an expectant tone that makes me think she wants me to say yes. Should I?

“I don’t know.” I replied timidly and there goes her signature smirk again.

“That’s what you always say.” we said in unison, cracking on fits of laughter.

**_“and I like you”_ **

I’m not a morning person, believe me. But when I met her, I get this euphoric sensation every time I witness the break of dawn with her and it scares me how much every moment I got to spend with her became a treasure I held dearly that I wouldn’t mind setting up ten alarms just to make sure I get to wake up before three in the morning.

I like her. Fuck. I like her.

But what do I do?

Because no matter how perfect each morning I get to spend with her, no matter how many smiles she sends my way, when the sun sets, she’s no longer by my side. And I’m afraid that these sunrises will never define what kind of relationship we have.

**_“I’d like it if you stayed”_ **


	2. don't mess up my tempo

[ **_**“your scent is inside my heart, striking like a wave, I want to be forever like this.”** _ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4EjUFjzi4ErWjklOA3Aslu?si=lKsBYlOhSHm5UtvQUibT_w)

**__ **

****JIMIN.** **

I like her. I knew I’ll like her the moment I walked to the barricade just to ask her name. She wasn’t hard to like, but confessing to her seems like a nerve cracking thing to do. It makes me more nervous than racing, honestly.

It was 10 minutes before the race when we managed to finally set my car up. I immediately excused myself for a second out of the garage and made my way to the crowd. “What the fuck?” I’m not even near Minjeong’s spot yet I could already see an asshole standing by the barricade where I usually wait for her, and this man even has the audacity to talk to her. Who does he think he is?

Feeling my blood boil up, I walked to them and to my surprise, Minjeong seems to enjoy his company.

But too bad, I don’t.

“Hey.” I interrupted, both of them turning their heads towards me. One beaming a smile and the other sighed in annoyance with the sudden intrude. You can guess who’s who.

“Jimin! I thought you weren’t coming.” she spoke, completely ignoring the man she was just talking to.

“You were waiting for me? That’s a first.” I teased.

“Dumbass of course, what’s the point of going here if I won’t see you?” her sudden bluntness astounded me.

I was about to speak when I heard a cough from my side. Right, he’s still here. “You know this guy?” I asked, finally acknowledging his presence. Well, it’s not like I have a choice anyways.

“Nope, but he said he’s one of your opponent for today.” she explained, and he finally butts in.

“Yeah, I was just telling her how I’ll beat you today.” he boasts with an annoying smirk on his face and God, I wanted to punch him right on the spot.

“I never lose, so we’ll see about that.” I retorted, do I look like I will back off to any man? Never.

Before he could even say another word, his phone rings, must be his team looking for him. “The race is about to start, I’ll see you later at the finish line.” he smiled smugly before walking away and I can’t help but roll my eyes.

“You look pissed.” Minjeong spoke and I shifted my gaze towards her. She giggles, I could only quirk an eyebrow.

“What?” I refuse to admit that I am indeed pissed off.

“Are you jealous?” If it wasn’t for the evident teasing in her tone, I would’ve said yes, but I’m not stupid enough to say that.

“Stop saying nonsense.” I brushed off, thinking of another topic to divert the conversation. “Why was he here anyway?”

“Hmm I don’t know, he just popped out of nowhere.”

“You looked like you were enjoying his company.” I implied and she gives me that knowing look again.

“You sure you’re not jealous?”

Before I could even speak another word, one of my crew calls for me and I could only mentally thank them for coming right on time. “Whatever. I’ll see you later.” I bid off, already walking away when I heard her shout from behind.

“Good luck!”

Three.

Two.

One.

The flag falls down the ground, so did my foot on the gas pedal and the engine roars to life, speeding my way out in the outskirts of Seoul. “I’ll show this loser who he’s messing with.” I muttered under my breath as I raised my speed higher, putting it to limit and overtaking his car in a second. I smirked in satisfaction.

Looking at the side mirror, I could see his car behind, so I turned the steering wheel to the left, blocking his attempt to overtake and catch up. This race is as good as over as soon as I saw the finish line nearing, and with the gap we have, I’m more than sure he won’t be able to catch up.

Did he really think he could beat me? I chuckled to myself as I made a dramatic drift against the asphalt after crossing the finish line, _five seconds seconds before him._

I thought beating him was enough reason for him to back off from the blonde, but here he is again.

The fuck is he doing now? I found myself annoyed as I approached them by the parking lot, stopping right in front of Minjeong like I always do. Rolling the window down, they finally looked my way. “Hey--oh, it’s you again.” I faked my surprise and greeted him with a smug smile. The embarrassed look on his face was priceless, definitely worth it for the hell he put me through this morning. He didn’t even bother saying anything and just bid his goodbye to Minjeong.

“Let’s go?” I invited as soon as he’s out of my sight, and the blonde obliged in an instant, hopping in the passenger seat.

“Congrats, tho I’m not surprised you beat him.” she whispers.

I turned my head to take a glance of her for a second but something about the sight of her side profile compelled me to stare a little longer.

I like her. I like Minjeong. I like this feeling on my chest whenever she’s by my side and I want it to stay. _I want her to stay._

As we drive by her neighbourhood, I can’t help but think of finally confessing. Should I? Is it worth it? I question as I make a turn to her street, we’re almost near her apartment, I won’t see her for the rest of the day and I don’t think I can handle any more of that. Knowing I’m not the only one who gets enchanted by her beauty might drive me insane.

Should I tell her?

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” I asked as she got out of the car.

“Hmm, I’ll see.” she smiles, and I could only stare in awe. I know she’s just messing with me but God, I can never imagine starting my day without seeing this smile before the break of dawn.

“That’s what you always say.” I remarked like a broken record. I guess that’s it. Our morning getaway comes to another end and I’ll be left thinking about her until the sun sets.

I never really thought I’d see myself wrapped around her fingers, I’m so used to winning races but here I am, losing and willing to bet everything for her. How can I stay away? When I finally found a home in her, when I finally felt the warmth of the sun on a cold morning. How can I stay away?

“Hello? Aren’t you leaving yet?” I was so lost in thought that I didn’t notice she’s still standing by the driveway, probably waiting for me to leave like she always do.

I sighed to myself as I turned the engine on once again. Am I really going to leave just like this?

“Minjeong.” I looked up to her.

“Hmm?”

“I like you.” I confessed.

My palms started sweating on the steering wheel as silence engulfed us. Fuck. Is she not going to say anything? I’m panicking that I might step on the pedal and leave then never see her again. I think I just ruined everything. Fuck.

“U-uh, nevermind I’ll go now.” I stammered. I was about to pull the window up when she finally spoke.

“I like you too.” her words sent my body through haywire.

“You’re lying.” I blurted out without a thought. Not believing what I just heard, I turned to look up to her and jesus christ, there goes her smile again.

“Y-you like me?” I wanted to reassure, cause I daydream a lot that I might just be hallucinating.

“Yes, now are you just going to sit there and do nothing? Where’s the confidence you had earlier?” she rambles, and I want nothing but to shut her up. So I stepped out of the car in a hurry, not even minding the people passing by because the only thing clouding my mind right now is how I want to kiss her lips.


End file.
